


we can't stay forever

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [50]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Established something at least, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, but this time because victor is technically on the run and cotta should/not/ be seen with him, soft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Ein Polizist, ein Kunstdieb auf der Flucht und eine klare Nacht an den Klippen.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Series: tumblr ficlets [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Collection of Cotta/Hugenay Ficlets





	we can't stay forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfangel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfangel25/gifts).



> “I wish we could stay like this forever.” + Cotta/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/639222054778978305/die-39-i-wish-we-could-stay-like-this-forever)

Die Luft roch nach Salz und Salbei. Die Sonne war bereits vor einer ganzen Weile im Meer versunken, und die Sterne funkelten am klaren Himmel.

Der Vollmond spiegelte sich in den dunklen Wellen, warf einen silbrigen Schein auf die Welt, tauchte den Mann neben Cotta in ein fast verzaubertes Licht.

Victor Hugenay hatte die Unterarme auf dem Zaun abgestützt, der den kleinen Parkplatz am Rande der Klippen umschloss, und sah in die Nacht. Dafür, dass er eigentlich auf der Flucht war, sah er ausgesprichen gut aus. Sein Haar war lang geworden und er hatte es ordentlich zusammengebunden. Der Anzug wirkte neu, doch gleichzeitig schien Victor keine Bedenken dabei zu haben, dass die Ärmel auf dem verwitterten und bemoosten Holz lagen.

Zwischen den schlanken Fingern glühte eine Zigarette, und Cotta beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er den Rauch inhalierte und ihn dann langsam wieder ausatmete.

„Ich würde ja sagen, du solltest ein Foto machen“, erklärte er leise und riss Cotta damit aus seiner Betrachtung, „Aber ich glaube, das wäre nicht die weiseste Entscheidung.“

Ein sachter Humor schwang in seiner Stimme mit, und unwillkürlich musste Cotta schmunzeln.

„Oh ja, das zu erklären wäre wirklich nicht leicht“, stimmte er zu.

Was sollte ein Polizeiinspektor tun, wenn er einen Brief in seinem Briefkasten fand, der ihn anwies, zu einer bestimmten Zeit an einen bestimmten Ort zu kommen, und von einem Kunstdieb unterschrieben war, der vor einigen Jahren aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war und sich seitdem auf der Flucht befand?

Vermutlich sollte er seine Kollegen informieren, den besagten Ort bereits im Vorfeld überwachen lassen, und den Flüchtigen verhaften, sollte dieser tatsächlich auftauchen.

Was Cotta tatsächlich getan hatte, war, zu lächeln, den Brief durch den Reißwolf zu schicken, und zu überlegen, was er am Abend anziehen sollte.

Die Suche nach Victor Hugenay wurde zwar lange nicht mehr so intensiv betrieben wie kurz nach seinem Ausbruch, doch Cotta sollte trotzdem besser niemanden mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass er schon mehrfach die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, ihn erneut hinter Gitter zu bringen, sich jedoch stattdessen am Ende ihrer Begegnungen nur mit einem Kuss und einem sehnsüchtigen Blick von ihm verabschiedet hatte, während er betete, dass Victor weiterhin allen Verfolgern ein Schnippchen schlagen würde.

Und ein Foto auf seinem Handy zu haben, dass Victor entspannt, in Freiheit und in einem durchaus romantischen Licht zeigte, fiel defintiv unter _mit der Nase darauf stoßen_.

„Ich wünschte, wir könnten einfach für immer hier bleiben“, entschlüpfte es ihm fast gegen seinen Willen.

Seufzend drückte Victor seine Zigarette aus. „Ich auch.“

Cotta lehnte sich neben ihm auf das Geländer, so dicht, dass ihre Schultern sich berührten. Fast sofort griff Hugenay nach seiner linken Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Manchmal habe ich wirklich keine Lust mehr, ständig weglaufen zu müssen“, stellte er abwesend fest.

Der Gedanke, dass sie das niemals würden haben können, drohte, Cotta traurig zu machen, wie er es immer tat, und er zwang sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Ich kann dich jetzt gleich festnehmen, wenn du willst“, scherzte er und ernete dafür ein kleines Lachen, dass sich tief in sein Herz grub, „Dann wärst du… in wie vielen Jahren wieder draußen?“

Victor zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher. „In vielen Jahren“, antwortete er wegwerfend, aber Cotta war sich sicher, dass er seine Strafe auf den Tag genau kannte.

„Dann sind wir alt und grau, wenn die dich wieder raus lassen.“ Cotta hob die freie Hand, strich sich durch die Haare, die schon lange nicht mehr so dunkel waren wie früher. „Und wenn du jetzt sagst, dass ich schon grau _bin_ , verhafte ich dich vielleicht doch noch.“

Wieder lachte Victor leise. Er wandte den Kopf, drückte einen sanften Kuss unter Cottas Ohr. „Mir würde angenehmeres einfallen, was man mit Handschellen anstellen kann“, flüsterte er ihm zu.

Unwillkürlich musste Cotta schlucken, leckte sich die Lippen. Er warf Victor einen Blick zu, begegnete dessen zufriedenem Lächeln.

„Was meinst du“, fragte Victor mit gesenkter Stimme, „Wollen wir es riskieren?“

„Du bist der, der auf der Flucht ist“, gab Cotta zurück, „Sag dus mir.“

Es war nicht ungefährlich, wenn man sie auch nur in der Nähe voneinander sah. Cotta fragte ganz bewusst nie, wo Victor sich gerade aufhielt, wo er unterkommen war, wie er sich versteckte. Aber auch, wenn sie in ein beliebiges Hotel gingen, es war immer ein Risiko, sich im selben Gebäude aufzuhalten. Sollte jemand Victor erkennen, bräuchte Cotta eine sehr gute Ausrede, warum er in der Nähe war.

„Dein Job steht auch auf dem Spiel“, erinnerte Victor ihn unnötigerweise.

Cotta war sich voll und ganz im Klaren, dass er sich von der Polizei verabschieden konnte, wenn man ihn mit Victor Hugenay zusammen erwischte.

„Scheiß auf meinen Job“, erwiderte er harscher als er beabsichtigt hatte. Sie sahen sich sowieso schon selten genug, und immer zu kurz, und wenigstens ab und zu wollte er mehr als ein oder zwei gestohlene Stunden mit dem Mann verbringen, in den er sich in einem unachtsamen Moment tatsächlich verliebt hatte.

„Wenn es ganz schlimm kommt, kannst du ja immer noch mit mir weglaufen“, schlug Victor mit einem Lachen vor, und Cotta musste ihn einfach küssen.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, klang die Möglichkeit gar nicht _so_ schlecht.


End file.
